Fate & Swordplay
by Catastophie
Summary: The complete version of chapter 5 is now up. I won't give away the ending, but I can tell you that it wasn't how it was written before and there is a major plot twist in there that will change everything.
1. Edge of the Sword

****

~Fate & Swordplay~

****

A Gaia World Fanfic

__

Note: The following takes place ten years before Escaflowne_. It is based off of a the fanfic _'Oracle of Fates'_ as a prequel to the story. _

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Escaflowne or any of the characters involved with Escaflowne, and while some of the characters may be mentioned in the fanfic, most of the plot is truly based off of the world of Gaia. This is why it is a Gaia World fanfic and not an Escaflowne Fanfic.

****

Chapter One:

Edge of the Sword

The sun hung low in the red sky, so close to it's planet, so large in it's ways. Half of it just barely reached over the mountains. The sky was a beautiful array of reds and oranges. It was dusk, close to the end of the day. There was a moon rising in the distance, on the other side of the sky, it too was close to the planet it circled, but smaller that the gigantic sun. There was a castle that rose over everything, towering over the small buildings. It was built of a stone, so magnificent that it seemed to be so strong it could withstand any type of wrath. A garden sat in the back of the castle. It's flowers in bloom, giving off a wonderful aura. A young man sat in the garden. His hair was short and brown in color, his eyes were the color of emeralds, green. The young man sat fingering something, a flower. It was a lily, golden in color, giving off it's light to the reddened sky. He played with the lily, watching it slide across his fingers until the wind came and took it from him, tearing it from his grasp. The lily was swept away in the wind. He tried to reach for it, but the flower was too far away from his grasp for him to catch it, so he let it fly away, drifting away from the setting sun. He sat there for moments, looking in the direction the flower had flown to, the moon, or what some on that planet would call the Mystic Moon. The young man sighed, finally getting up from sitting on the ground. He turned back towards the castle walking slowly towards it.

~ ~

"This isn't a matter of what's right or wrong! I want it fixed!" The young man yelled at the commander.

"It'll be one cold day in hell before the enemy will be stopped," the commander replied.

"Then make it a cold day in hell!" he stared at the commander for a few seconds before saying, "Commander Akari, this is not one of those situations where we sit begging mercy at the feet of our enemies. Well either take control or we all get blown to pieces." His dark blue eyes were fitted with rage.

"Yes sire, I understand." Akari said. The man was younger that he was and he was still being ordered around. _Well, that's my job_, Akari thought to himself. The young man ruled over this land Akari was born in, the land that had once separated the Carnele Empire. The young man was Duke Tren Yamiar, ruler or the land of Melaso. With his looks he could always charm the ladies, but he never seemed to be a manwhore because his most drawn out efforts were spent in bettering the Royal Army. The summer palace grounds had been situated in the capitol, Melaso, named after the city after the separation of the Carnele Empire. But the Empire was plotting plans again, raiding the southern border. The Duke had rage at some times, mostly during war, but was pleasant to be around during times of peace. It would take sure luck to get one good day out of the Duke in this era, seeing that war had plagued over Melaso.

"Good, now about the tactics. It seems that the Carnele Empire has been raiding the southern border," Tren began, scratching his head of short dark blonde hair.

"We've been trying to take charge of this even as we speak," answered Akari. A smile grew upon Tren's face, "No, call back most of your forces, tell them to go to the west side, that is where they will be planning the attack. Make sure they are aware of the situation this time. I don't want my soldiers scrambling for an exit."

"Yes sire." Akari got up from his seat, slowing walking out of the room. "Oh and Akari," the Duke began. Akari turned back around nodding to the Duke. "Make sure Lemei isn't hanging around. If she is bring her to me. I'll have to make it clear that I don't allow any bystanders to get involved."

"But she's your sister," Akari blurted out. "Exactly." The Duke's smile grew even larger as he watched Akari's expression grow more pale. Akari only hoped that Lemei wasn't hanging around. Akari darted out the room.

~ ~

It was tragic indeed. Akari had begun walking out of the palace gates, and found Lemei, saddling a horse.

"Lemei you know the Duke doesn't like to see you like this." Akari could feel the sweat boil up on his forehead. The last time the Duke found out what Lemei was up to was chaos. It had been a disaster, the Duke ending up with a bloody nose and Lemei ending up with lots of bruises. 

Lemei had long dark blue hair which she kept in a bun at the back of her head. She always said her hair was so dark that it made her sweat more. It was an unpleasant thing for Akari the here. He never could imagine a Lady of the palace working up a sweat, but Lemei was different, the Duke was different, but both of them were the same. _Maybe it has something to do with the blood_, thought Akari. Lemei had dark green eyes, so dark that they were almost black in color, but then shimmered with that magnificent green color. She was at the ripe age of sixteen, her brother, the Duke, being nineteen.

"Who says that my brother has to know?" Lemei smiled, but Akari shook it off. "Sometimes I don't understand why you just don't go to living the life of a princess." Akari shook his head.

"'Cause the life of a princess is too boring. No blood, no wounds, no excitement. You just sit on your ass all day sipping tea with morons who talk about that son-of-a-bitch king. You know I hate him. I don't see how they can adore him. I've tried it once and you know what the outcome was. One of those princesses got tea down the front of her dress and ended up having her tongue burnt to death. You wouldn't want that to happen again now would you?" Lemei smiled, looking at Akari. He was young for being the highest ranking commander of the Royal Army, being only eighteen years of age. It was amazing. Lemei had expected an old guy to be the commander, but she was glad when Tren had picked Asu Akari for the commander. Maybe she did have a secret crush on him, but only now and then. _Besides_, she thought, _crushes are for losers._

Akari nodded, looking down at her, him being taller, but he soon wiped the smile off his face. "Why do you bother with all the war crap when you could be far away from it?" he asked.

"Because, my ideal way to die would be in battle. And also, it's forbidden to me. What's the fun of doing something that you _can_ do. It's fun to do the impossible." Lemei smiled, but Akari only shook his head.

"Lemei, Lemei, when will you learn? You know that I, personally, would've stopped you anyway, but in fact I have a message to give you. The Duke said that if I caught you doing something suspicious--"

"The Duke said, the duke said. I don't give what the Duke says. He may be my brother, but I have other things to do at the moment. I'll go and teach those stupid kids a lesson they won't forget." Lemei said, her rage growing.

"You brother wants to see you. And trust me, it won't be good. You know what happened the last time." Akari's mouth turned to a frown, but Lemei laughed. "I have memories to catch up to. It seems that this lesson will have to wait. My brother will be _glad_ to see me." Lemei kept laughing. She turned to walk back into the castle.

"Thanks!" Akari shouted back.

~ ~

""You know you should really knock. It would be more polite." Tren stood at the window with his back facing the door. He knew what he was doing, taunting his sister, but it would keep Lemei from going off into battle, again. 

"It _would_ be more polite, but nice girls finish last." Lemei smiled at her response, going over to stand by the Duke. "You know what would be even more pleasant?" Lemei asked. Tren rose his eyebrows at the questions. Lemei continued, "...a nice blood bath." She laughed at this too. Tren did not laugh as heavily though, even thought he could feel a smile arising on his face. Lemei ruffled his hair, "Only playing!" she recoiled off her comment, but Tren wasn't so happy. "So why do you look at that moon so much anyway?" Lemei wondered.

"I'm not sure, it marvels me with it's magnificence. There's something about it, something familiar." Tren answered. He stood for a moment, looking back at the moon. "You know, I don't want you there," he began, turning to face his sister. "It's bad for your health." Tren put away his smile and came back with a serious look. "It's bad for anyone's health, but yours especially. I don't want you in there dying over a stupid mistake."

"Yeah, I know, but that's what makes it more fun, right? Going around, dying all the time." Lemei let out a laugh. "I'm a princess, right, so why don't I act like one? But you already know that answer, I suppose. I was never raised with hopes of chatting over a nice cup of fragrant tea. In fact, I was never raised chatting over a nice cup of tea. I was raised without my mother and all these guys around me learning their own dance of swordplay. So I guess it would be better to blame it on yourself, then?"

"Unfortunately, I do blame it on myself, and I take it in my interest to make sure that nothing happens that will make me take more blame." The Duke stood for a moment, turning to look out the window at the blooming garden. "So, I'll let you off easy this time. Let's see how good you really are." The Duke turned and walked out of the room, leaving his sister in the dust. 

~ ~

"So tell me," Lemei started when she arrived after Tren, "what _is_ going on with the Carnele Empire? Scaring you again?" She let out a laugh as she picked her favorite sword. "Sparring, can you think of anything more magnificent. You know it's my favorite sport." Tren drew his sword from the sheath. 

"Well? Going to keep talking or are you going to fight yet?" He asked. Lemei spun her sword in her hand before bringing it into her grasp, "Bring it." she taunted laughing hysterically before she jumped at Tren, letting the swords cling. They waited a few seconds, Lemei seeing the rage in Tren's eyes. She smiled again, bring her sword back, spinning around before coming into contact with her brother's once again. She somersaulted over Tren's head, coming down to land at Tren's back, but he had already turned around, fighting Lemei's move. 

"You'll ware yourself out this way. All I'm doing is turning and blocking," Tren spoke. He went at Lemei this time, but Lemei, with her graceful skills, had already gotten around his attacks without the swords making a noise. "You know, you were always good at playing hide and seek." Lemei smiled agreeing with him. She spun her sword in her hand once again, taking her footing one step further as they both ran at each other, blocking each other's attack. Lemei, took off again, pushing Tren further and further towards the wall.

"Never seen you this bad." Lemei smiled. "Then look again," Tren replied, pushing Lemei back to the other side of the room. Lemei turned when he was about to strike, dodging a frightful attack. She came down at Tren again, her feet, nipping at his toes. She lost her balance with her being so close to him that she almost fell. She spun horizontally her feet landing securely on the ground. She raised her eyebrows, beckoning Tren further. Tren came at her this time, their swords slashing an inch away from each other's throats, but they kept at it. 

Lemei dodged to the side, striking at Tren's side, but he dodged this one too. Lemei took a swipe at Tren's feet, but he jumped, somersaulting of her head, landing on the other side, but Lemei was too quick, she was already blocking Tren's attack, smiling in his face.

"So, what about this Carnele Empire?" Lemei asked, still sparing with her brother. "They're causing trouble again. I can feel. The Empire's conducting a lot of raids along the southern border." He lied partially, bring his sword down at Lemei, but she dodged once more. Lemei could feel the sweat dripping off her forehead. "Then what's this really about? I know you wouldn't keep me from a simple raid?" She asked, dodging another of Tren's attacks.

"No, they're conducting a lot more raids than what's typical. I'm not sure what they're up to, but I believe it has something to do with the western boarder. They're planning an attack. I don't want you in it." Tren said truthfully, coming back at Lemei's attack. 

"Ah, I see the "big brother protects little sister" deal." She said, bring her fingers up to "quote" around the 'big brother protects little sister' part. Tren saw this as an advantage, and swiped at her chest, but she lept high into the air. 

"Yes, I'll admit it is. Like I said, I don't want you dying over something like this and me take on more of the blame." Tren struck forth, but Lemei blocked again. "You're getting good at this," Lemei said, "Or is it just me?" She laughed, striking at Tren again, but only to find a sword in the way. Tren shrugged off the comment continuing back to the dispute with the Carnele Empire.

"You weren't there when it happened the first time? The first war with Carnele?" Tren asked Lemei. Lemei playfully tossed her sword up in the air, jumping over Tren's attack and catching her sword in mid-leap. She landed back on the ground, her sword had already blocked another attack. "No I wasn't, was I? Oh, yeah, that's right," she recalled, "I went to Palas that year to check up on the country communications." 

"You didn't see that they nearly wiped us out of existence." He blocked Lemei. "You know, I never told you how destructive they actually were. You were back in time to only see what you suspected." Lemei came striking again, but he blocked. "You were in Palas two years ago. They killed almost all of our army. They captured and later killed the commander. That's why I had Akari promoted. To take the place of a fallen. They destroyed almost have of the city. They destroyed the winter palace completely." He dodged Lemei's attack again. "I lied to you. I told you that everything was fine when you came back even though you suspected something was wrong, but you never dared to ask. You let me lie. You let me trick you into thinking that everything was all right while I died by my memories each night." 

"NO!" Lemei yelled. "It's not true! Tell me, it's not true!" she yelled, her facing becoming quickly confused as she struck at him with all her might, he dodged quickly coming back at her with more force and speed. "I can't. It's true. Every single gory detail. It's all true every detail that went around this town. The ones I told you were only lies. The rumors were all true. All I wanted was to protect you." He said, coming to Lemei with his sword at her neck, her pinned up against the wall. 

"I won't believe it. I...I trusted you," her eyes filled up with tears. "It was all...a lie? All of it? How?" She looked up at him, with his sword at her neck, her fears becoming real. "Lemei, listen to me. I needed to lie. It wasn't my fault. I had to stop you. I couldn't let it happen." Tren shook her, rage in his eyes. Lemei turned away from his face. "No, I won't believe it." She pushed the sword away, stepping away from the Duke.

"Lemei. Your my sister, listen to me!" The Duke yelled. Lemei ran out of the room, keeping her grasp on the sword she held. "Shit," Tren said silently under his breath. He sheathed the sword, and walked off after Lemei.

~ ~

Akari wiped sweat off of his forehead and out of his short brown hair. He had ordered his men from the southern border to the western border in a matter of minutes, but when they got to the western border, they saw that the Emperial Army was already waiting for them. They were just sitting there waiting for them to come so that they could slaughter the heads of their enemies. Akari was so enraged about his army getting pulled into a trap that he had ordered them to clean out the Emperial Army. It had been a foolish decision, but what was he to do? Retreat and watch the Emperial Army flood into the country, destroying everything in its path? At least Akari had managed to stay alive during the battle, but it was unfortunate for some of the others. There families would be getting certificates of death anytime soon.

There was a plus to the battle. First of all, they had held off the army from invading the country. It was a very crimson battle, but the Royal Army had won, defeating the Emperial Army. Akari was overjoyed that they hadn't all been captured or died to the wrath of the Carnele Empire. It was the first battle after a long peace. The long peace that the Carnele Empire had been setting up in order to make, check, and proceed with plans of ultimate destruction. It was devastating to find out that the rumors about the Empire were actually true. It was devastating to here that _any_ rumor was true, but this was the worst.

It was late at night when Akari had reached the palace. The Mystic Moon hung high in the sky, and you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. But you could see the castle. It was lit up at night, it shown as a paradise for all who enter, as they had said. He looked up at it, wondering how they could possibly use all the rooms. 

Then there was a noise. Akari turned his head towards where it was coming from. It sounded like a person running. He squinted his eyes, slowing dismounting the horse as the sound drew nearer. It drew nearer and nearer and Akari waited and stood until CRASH! The person bumped into Akari with such great force that it pushed them both to the ground. They turned their head towards him and he blushed when he realized who it was laying on top of him.

"Lemei!" he shouted in surprised only to find that her cheeks were stained with tears. "Lemei." he said softer, making sure not to blow out her ear drums. Lemei turned her face away from him, but Akari put his finger on her chin, turning her face back towards him. "Lemei, tell me. It was the Duke wasn't it." She nodded slightly. "You know it's nothing, he just wants to protect you. We all do," Akari admitted.

"I know, but it's more than that. He'd be lucky if I even called him brother." Akari noticed that she was no longer crying, there were just stains on her cheeks from when she was. "Don't say that, Lemei. You know he loves you." Akari looked back at her as she started to cry again. "Lemei," he said again.

"He lied. He lied to me. He, he said it wasn't real. I don't know what to believe now," she blurted out. The pain he had felt in his shoulder blades from getting knocked down had soon disappeared. "But he doesn't know what I know, does he, Lemei." Akari asked. Lemei shook her head. "Well, you lied too, you never told him--" "Lying isn't the same as not telling," Lemei shouted. 

"You know, you can see it. You know the fate, I know you can see the future." Akari smiled at Lemei, "Your special, unique whatever you want to call it, but you have to realize that things like these are only minor. You can't run away from you fears, you need to face them."

Lemei noticed that somehow she had lost her blade on the way out. "My sword," she said, slowly trying to get up off of Akari, but he held her, "No, there's no need for your sword. Leave it like the past."

"No, I need my sword." She looked back at Akari. "They're coming. The Empiral Army is coming," she whispered. Akari's eyes widened, letting Lemei get up. She went to go search for her sword and saw that Akari was helping.

"When?" he asked as she saw a glint of metal out of the corner of her eye. She rushed over to it, not answering Akari's question immediately. She bent down to pick it up as they both heard Akari's horse neah. She picked it up and sheathed it saying, "Now."

~ ~

Tren looked out the window towards the western border. He was hoping that nothing would happen tonight after he had heard of the battle on the border. The Duke had given up his search for Lemei and decided to retire to bed. He shook off the events of the night as he looked out the window. He saw the wind blow through the trees. He watched it, blowing ever constantly, shaking the tree limbs and branches. It seemed to happen in only one area, though. Then he noticed that it wasn't the wind that was shaking the branches, but rather something else. One thought came to his mind, _the Imperial Army?_ His dark blue eyes widened at the thought as he rushed out of the room, encountering the first person he could find. 

"Gynel! Sound the evac alarm! They." Gynel just stood there. "Gynel! Now!" Tren yelled. Gynel rushed off to go sound the alarm. In a matter of seconds, Tren heard the alarm as he rushed to the stables to get out of the castle. 

~ ~

"Lemei! Run!" Akari shouted. They both darted towards Akari's horse, jumping on it in a race to get out of there. The horse got excited as Akari rushed it north.

"Akari! what are you doing!?" Lemei shouted. "They need you. You can't just run from battle. You told me, you have to face your fears, not run away from them!" But Akari had better plans. "Trust me, I'm not running away." A smile grew upon Akari's face as they rushed north. He made a turn and came back down around at the back of the Emperial Army. Akari beckoned for Lemei to be quiet. They dismounted from the horse and came up behind the army, slowly taking them out, one by one from the back. They never knew what hit them.

Lemei came up behind one of them, covering their mouth and pulling them away from the rest of the army. She slit their throat and went to the next, with Akari doing the same from the opposite end of the line. 

They had reached the middle of the line in record time, making it to the next line, doing the same as they had done before. Lemei felt her eyelids drooping, like they had lead weights put upon them, but she shook her head, forcing her eyes to stay open for the kills. She let the dead bodies drop silently on the ground before moving on to the next person. Lemei and Akari had gotten about halfway through the army when the alarm sounded. 

"Shit," Lemei cursed under her breath. The rest of the started to flee. Lemei and Akari started trying to get the last ones, but rather ran back to the horse after they had found that the Army was retreating, or rather, finding the bodies of their fallen comrades. They shouted to the others, and pointed at the horse riding north, but none of them could follow Akari and Lemei on foot. Some of them tried to run after the horse, but began to fall way behind and decided to draw back once more. 

They rode off north again, looping around coming back to the castle. Lemei had guessed the time to be about twelve at night, but he couldn't be quite certain. Akari was only glad that they hadn't gotten captured. He was glad that they had pulled off the act, but he was mad that the alarm had sounded, and they had killed so many for nothing. 

"Do you think they'll still go to the castle?" Lemei asked. Her voice was worried. Akari smiled, his only regret was that she couldn't see him. "I doubt it. They now that their forces are cut in half. Maybe we did do some good after all." Akari started to wonder what happened to Lemei's sense of humor after the event with the Duke. "Lemei? What ever happened to your sense of humor? Lose it on the way back?" Lemei smiled. Akari laughed. 

"What? Don't you think that a hungry raccoon ate it?" Lemei asked, "You know how stealthily those things are. Their can just come up and steal it from you. Watch us find a dead raccoon on the way to the palace. Then we can say it died from a sense of humor." Lemei laughed. They palace alarm had ended when it became apparent that there was no sense of need for fear.

Akari and Lemei got back to the castle slower that when they came, but there was no need for being quick. Akari dismounted and helped Lemei down. When she got down she looked at him. "Akari, can I ask you a favor?" she said. He nodded. "Can you not tell my brother that I came back? I want to see his face." Lemei laughed. She had been surprised about the events of the night as well as Akari. She sighed with relief after she realized what she had just done, killing all of those people and saving Melaso. She was glad when Akari agreed not to tell Tren about her coming back. 

"You know what I like most about you?" Akari asked, "The fact that you're always laughing. It's pleasant to the heart."

Lemei smiled again, "Thanks." She looked back at the palace. The place was still lit up as if nothing had gone wrong. "Probably got scared and ran away," Lemei explained. "Well, that's why it's so quiet isn't it?" She asked. Akari shrugged his shoulders. "Tell me when the chaos starts," Lemei laughed. Akari looked confused, but Lemei laughed again. 

~ ~

The Duke rode west, trying to stop the army before it came any closer to the castle. Everything was so still now, everything in the forest was too quiet. Tren suspected that they were making an assault, pulling him into a trap. His blue eyes glistened in the night. Tren looked overhead, to the night sky. He marveled at the moon's magnificence, remembering a tale they told about it. 

The people on this planet called the moon the 'Mystic Moon'. They said that it had special properties. The tale went that the people of Atlantis had invented a special machine that made any wish come true. When Atlantis had been struck into chaos, the people wished that their world be split into two, Gaia and Earth. 

Gaians thought that the Mystic Moon was this 'Earth' from the legend. They thought that the Mystic Moon could only be seen by people of this world, and that people of the Mystic Moon could not see Gaia. Astronomers had predicted that every ten years, the Mystic Moon would make a perfect alignment with Gaia and the sun. They predicted that every ten years, a person from the Mystic Moon could travel to Gaia. It was only a legend, though, only a prediction. There was no real proof that anyone could travel from the Mystic Moon to Gaia.

Ten years ago, one tried to travel to the Mystic Moon. They had said he was crazy, trying to travel there. He had collected so pieces of the so-called 'wishing machine' that the Atlantians had given Gaia. The wishing machine had been split and scattered to the far ends of the planet, and only the one worthy would find them, as the legend said. 

The people had begun to crowd and watch the man try to travel to the Mystic Moon. They said in later writings that there had been a column of light that had swallowed him up, and he had disappeared from the spot on which he stood. Two weeks later, the man's body had been found in the woods, his body slowly decomposing after being eaten alive by wolves. Somehow his body had been tied to a tree, his stomach had been cut open to leave his insides to be devoured by the wildlife. 

Some had reason to believe that he _had_ actually traveled to the Mystic Moon and came back, but most doubted it. They said that it was a trick on their minds and that any dark wizard like him deserved his punishment, his death. It had been further said that there was no possible way for anyone to travel in-between planets. They had said it to be a trick that only dark masters of magic could portray. 

Tren was one of the people that believed one could travel to the Mystic Moon or they travel here. He always had a wish that he would one day meet one of these people from the Mystic Moon. Hence, his enchanted eyes were always locked upon the moon, always looking at it in awe. 

It was ten years passed that event. The anniversary would be soon. Tren hoped, he only hoped, that someone would come to him, and help him save Melaso from the Carnele Empire. 

He knew that Melaso had no hope in winning the war against the Empire. It would be a worthless battle, one not worth fighting over, but somehow he had to protect Melaso the best he could. The Royal Army was the fourth best Army in Gaia, after Carnele, Ziabach, and Fanalia. It was good at it's own game, but the Carnele Empire had lots more tricks up their sleeves, ones that were ever growing, even as he rode. 

Tren looked back into the forest, slowing letting his gaze drift towards the ground. His eyes widened as he thought he saw something laying an the ground. He stopped and dismounted, slowing walking towards it. Then he realized what it was. 

__

'It' was a body, dead with blood still seeping out of their neck. The carcass's eyes were open, in the last moments of horror before someone slit his throat. Tren looked further at the body, and soon found the Carnele Emperial Army insignia upon the uniform. 

__

Someone came though already, killed them all, Tren thought, kicking the body over. He got back up on his horse, then noticed that the alarm had been off. He noticed that it had been off for a while, too, wondering where his mind had been when the evacuation alarm had stopped. Tren shook it off, riding back towards the castle. 

~ ~

The Next Morning:

"Lemei! Lemei!" Tren shouted down the halls. He hadn't seen his sister since she had run off from him the night before, after he'd told her that he had lied in the past. Tren soon became angry after a few minutes of shouting, his throat becoming sore. He had searched the entire castle from top to bottom, but still there was no sign of Lemei. "Lemei! When I get a hold of you, I swear I'll wring your little neck so hard that you..." Tren yelled. He was so angry about the events of the past night and the event of this morning that it had gotten him to a boiling point. 

Akari was on his way to the meeting that had been scheduled after the Duke had found the dead bodies of the Emperial Army on the forest ground. It was obvious that Tren had forgotten about the meeting, noticing how he was searching for Lemei as the yelling became recognizable. Akari turned the corner of the hallway where Tren was.

"Akari, it seems that I can't find Lemei anywhere? Have you seen her lately?" Tren asked, scratching his head. 

Akari shook his head, "No," he lied, "I haven't seen her since I sent her to you last night." Akari saw the look on Tren's face as he gave up that possibility, Akari slowing taking a deep breath. "You didn't forget about that meeting we're supposed to have, did you?" Akari asked.

"What meeting? Who scheduled a meeting at this time?" the Duke asked. Akari chuckled to himself. "You did," he said smiling. "OK, fine, well, I'll be there in a few minutes." Akari continued his walk to the conference room, one that they called the 'war room' because it was used mostly in times of war. He left the hallway, rounding another corner, coming into contact with Lemei.

Akari was about to speak, when Lemei put her hand over his mouth. He could see her silently laughing, making sure the Duke couldn't hear her. Akari sighed, taking her arm and walking her in the opposite direction on the Duke. When they had gotten far enough away, he spoke. "You idiot," were the first words out of his mouth. Lemei saw his face and saw that he was being sarcastic, watching Akari start laughing.

Lemei shook her head and smiled. "Only doing my job. So what about this special meeting. How come I wasn't invited?" Lemei asked him. Akari shook his head, "You weren't invited because it has to do with the army, something you're not part of. But seeing it's you, you'd probably make a special entrance even though you weren't invited."

"How'd you know my plans?" Lemei laughed again. "Lemei, Lemei," Akari shook his head, "What _are_ we going to do with you?" Lemei laughed at this comment too, "Whatever you want to do with me," she said, but then blushed, realizing what she had just said. Lemei laughed it off. 

It would've been awful if Lemei had an annoying laugh. One that made you cover your ears all the time just to protect your eardrums. It would've been awful because Lemei laughed all the time. But Lemei had the sweetest laugh, one that made you smile whenever she laughed, one that livened your spirit. 

"How'd you get to be general of the Royal Army? You're only eighteen!" Lemei asked. Akari suddenly remembered the meeting that he was supposed to be at. "I'll tell you some other time Lemei. I have to get to that meeting or I won't be general of anything." He started to walk off to the war room, but turned back around, "And I guess I'll have to expect you to be there as well?" 

~ ~

"So I want to put something to your attention," the Duke began at the meeting. "As I rode off into battle, there was nothing, no noise, no people, nothing. Then I came across a body that lay on the ground. It's throat was slit and it was wearing an Emperial Army uniform. I thought this was a bit strange, since I was expecting there to be an entire army that was _alive_. I came across another, and another. It seemed as though someone had slit the throats of the whole army. So I came across a conclusion," the Duke explained as he paced around the room, everyone's eyes on him pacing. "I came to a conclusion that either this army had stilt the throats of the Emperial Army, way out of their own tactics, or that we must be having help." 

Akari gulped saliva down his throat as the Duke said these words. "I knew that everyone in this army had their own way of killing and that it couldn't have been one person that did this, so I ruled out the first suggestion. That _must_ mean that we are getting help from an unknown ally." He stopped pacing, and looked at the bunch. "Well?" he finally spoke.

Akari decided to speak out, "I know who did it," he said. The Duke turned towards him, "You do? Then who was it?" Akari avoided eye contact with the Duke, knowing that this one might cost him his career. "It was I, sire, it was I." he said. There was a whisper among the others, but the Duke remained where he was standing. 

"You? That was a brave act, Commander Akari. It has saved us. And I thank you." Akari let out a deep breath in relief, but the Duke kept speaking, "But you couldn't have done this all by yourself?" he asked, confused. "No, I did--"

"No, I helped," Lemei said, standing in the doorway of the war room. The attention of the people soon was upon her. Lemei smiled, "Yes, I helped." She watched Tren's expression become even more angry. Lemei's smile grew. 

"Akari? Is this true?" the Duke asked. Akari spoke truthfully, "Yes, it's true. Lemei helped." The Duke became enraged. "This meeting is adjourned. Get on with your business." Akari got out of his seat, but Tren put a hand on his shoulder, "Stay seated. I think it would be wise that I have a talk with both of you.." Akari sat back in his seat, watching the last person leave the room. 

"I think you should sit too, Lemei," Tren said, turning his attention to her. "No thank you, I'd rather stand," she responded, still standing in the doorway. "I said sit!" Tren yelled. Lemei recoiled, taking a seat next to Akari. Tren took a deep breath. "I know that you know exactly what I'm going to say, but it must be said for sake of argument," the Duke rolled his head towards Lemei. "So I will start with Lemei first. Lemei, I have noticed that after several attempts of telling you that all I wanted to do was to protect you, you still went off into battle, risking your precious head. I fear that what I have to do may come as surprise to you, as it is not in my best intentions. After father and mother died, I took it upon my duty to watch over you. I watched you, told you what was right and wrong, but it seemed you wanted to decide for yourself. You were always doing things that weren't permitted. This behavior cannot go unnoticed. I will not have a princess of Melasa acting the way you are acting. So I have come to a conclusion." Lemei stared at him, her green eyes large in suspicion. "I have enlisted you in the army. You are no longer part of the royal family by politics, only by blood. If there ever comes a time when I die without producing a heir to the throne, you, if you must, will take over my place. I feel it is the right decision, seeing your attitude towards war." Lemei let out a sigh of relief. It was already in her eyes that she was as happy as ever, her wise come true. "Well? Why are you here? You have a job to do," Tren snapped at Lemei. Lemei strode out of the room to leave Akari with Tren. The Duke looked at him after watching the last glances of Lemei leave. 

"Akari," the Duke started, "You made a brave decision when you killed off the Emperial Army. But I would like to know the whole story. Why was Lemei with you?" The Duke asked, looking suspiciously at Commander Akari. He nodded at Akari to begin.

Akari sighed, knowing that he had lied to the Duke. Telling the story would only prove that he had lied. "Well I had come back from the battle on the western border after I had moved my troops up there. I came back to the castle, and Lemei rushed out, nearly pushed me over with her speed. That's when the alarm sounded. I knew what I had to do, seeing my duties. I didn't want to send Lemei back into the castle, so we went off north. It just so happened that we turned around and came at the back of the army. We slit their throats, one by one, but then they fled and we took off back the way we came." Akari looked back at the Duke. The Duke looked confused, as though he was expecting different information.

"I see," was all the Duke could say. He nodded slightly to himself before starting again. "As you have heard, you know that I have inlisted Lemei in the Royal Army. I want to make it certain that she does her best and that the others don't pick on her. It's best, for her own sake, that she stay in the army." Akari stayed seated, looking down at the table. "That is all," the duke finished. Tren left Akari in the room alone. 

He sat a few minutes, still looking at the bare table, just sitting, staring at it. Then he noticed a presence behind him. They started to speak. "You know how excited I am," Lemei said, but she wasn't very excited, her tone of voice didn't show it at all. "Lemei, the army isn't a place you want to be. You'll never be able to do anything you want to do, always being pushed around by ranking officers." He sighed, still looking at the table. "Although the sparing program is one of the best, I'm afraid to say that sparing among soldiers isn't practiced as readily as it used to be. It's not the same as how you saw it before."

"You don't understand! It's my dream. It's what I've always wanted," Lemei replied, she still standing behind him. Akari stood up, looking down at her, "You have to trust me in this, you don't want to be there. It's nothing but a cage, and when someone opens the cage, they toss you into a pit with bloodthirsty lions, who kill you instantly because you didn't get enough nutrients to survive." 

Lemei looked at him confused. "You're exaggerating. I've couldn't beleive anything more rash.--" 

"It's true. You know I wouldn't tell a lie unless I had to. The a few good friends of mine that inlisted in the army would be saying a year after that they wanted out of the place. But they were sworn to the army for life. Life until death. I seen men kill themselves because they wanted out so badly." Akari's eyes were full of sadness. Lemei could see this now more than ever. She could see that he wasn't lying, but only protecting her. 

"I'd, I'd want to say that I'd go with my brother's desicion, but," she let out the next words with all the pressure she'd just been put under, "I can't. I saw how you said those words, and I can't go. I feel, I feel afriad now. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know where to go. I can't stay here because I am no longer of royal blood, and I can't go into the army because of how awful it seems." Her eyes were wide, filled with the fear she had expressed. 

"I've proposed something, then." Akari sighed, "I knew it would come to this, so I made an offer. I already knew that the Duke had put you on the list to the army, said he couldn't wait to get rid of you. But I took you off the list. I knew that it wasn't were you wanted to be. I have a job offer for you. I'll give you choice you can ei--"

"I don't think I have a choice, just give it to me." Lemei smiled, "Well I guess I would want to know what it is I would be doing." "You're going to be my advisor," Akari said with a smile.

~ ~

"What!" yelled Lemei. She panted for breath, the surprise had overcome her. "What are you talking about? Advisor?" Lemei slowly sat down, catching her breath. This situation was overwhelming. An advisor was supposed to give advice. They were supposed to be wise and always know the correct solution.

"Calm down. It's not like I asked you to rule over all Gaia here." Akari sensed her panic. "No, it's not the posistion, it's the placement. Advisor? Me?" Lemei scrambled for an answer to the question, but could find it no where in her mind. "Adivors are supposed to be old guys that order you around with little proverbs from the Kalian Scriptures. You now I don't even read the Scriptures anymore. They got awfully boring after my tutor tried to make me read out of them. I feel asleep in midsentence! And it was me that was doing the reading!" 

"If I wanted an old guy that was about to die from old age, then I would've had one already. You'd think that the old were wiser, but it's a common sterotype. It seems that every person of that age group thinks the same. If I want to fool my enemy I don't want to think like them, although thinking like them would get me to know their strategy." Akari batted away that suggestion from his brain. "Anway, I want to fool my opponent and this is the time I need to do that. I need you to help me."

Lemei had reganed the natural color in her face. She felt like she was burning, though. She took long, deep breaths trying to calm her body. Finally she could stand again, so she did, placing one hand on the chair she had been sitting on for balance. Lemei took the courage to speak. "Ok, then, I'll take your offer. It'll be good for me and I know you're not going to convince yourself otherwise." She smiled. "So when do I start?"

~ ~

"What you fail to recognize is that you have to take **_everything _**into account. You're the deadliest assasin on the face of Gaia and you **_still_** _cannot_ follow my orders." Emperor Gladov Resime stood face to face with a killer. He had not failed to recognize the anger in the assasin's face, nor had he failed to recognize his own anger. 

The assasin slowly nodded and the Emperor continued, holding up a small flask of a dark liquid. Inside the flask was the most deadly poison, K'parne. "I will give you the most deadly poison, K'parne. But of course you already know what this poison is. You were trained to recognize all poisons at first glance. K'parne is, as I shall saw, thirsty for blood these days. Only a small amount has been known to be harvested.

"Only a small amount could be harvested, but it is no longer able to be harvested. The conditions for the growing of the berry which the poison came from are not sutable conditions. The berry has become all but extinct." Emperor Resime spook slowly, not letting any of his words slur. "But of course, there was some of the precious juice from the berry that was saved." He held up the flask, parellel to his eyes. 

"This flask is all that is left of the juice. I have come across it and decided to keep it, but the time has come, this time is near for this blood to be used, so that blood can be shed. K'parne is an all but extinct poison as well as the berry. Let me tell you that if you fail, there will be no more second chances. If you fail, there is no more K'parne to be used. So dip the tip of your blade in this poison, let it saturate it for a good kill." Resime took the top off of the flask and held it out. The assasin unsheathed his blade as the Emperor let a drop of the liquid land on the blade. The liquid soon hardened onto the blade, and became one with it. K'parne spread to all corners of the blade, like an infectious disease. It glistened as the assasin turned the blade over and over again.

To an ordinary person, this event would've seemed extrodinary, but both the assasin and the Emperor knew that one drop of the liquid would be enough for a kill. Truely, K'parne wasn't an ordinary poison. If the blade even glazed across the skin, the poison would mmeadiatly infect the body, shuting down all of it's organs. The poison would multiply in the body, quickly consuming it, quickly controling it. 

Emperor Resime's face soon had an evil smile on it. "But you must not use the poison right away, save it for the greatest kill, one without flaws."

~ ~


	2. False Play

****

~Fate & Swordplay~

****

A Gaia World Fanfic

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Escaflowne or any of the characters involved with Escaflowne, and while some of the characters may be mentioned in the fanfic, most of the plot is truly based off of the world of Gaia. This is why it is a Gaia World fanfic and not an Escaflowne Fanfic.

Author's Note: If you've noticed I've been using Gaia instead of Gaea because I've learned it's more proper, and I like it better. Also, some of you have noticed that I have not mentioned Van, Hitomi, Escaflowne, etc. I would be glad to not that this is not a regular Escaflowne Fanfic. It does not involve any of the characters from Escaflowne_ so I'd rather call it a Gaia world fanfic. I like it better this way anyway. If you normally read escafics, then you'd know that many of the great Escafic writers, i.e. Melinda Ho and Vannessa St. Cloud, have incorperated new characters into their plots instead of just using the old ones. I hope to revolutionize the Escaflowne fanfics by not using any of the main characters in the plot. Heck! It could consist as a Novel on it's own! _

****

Chapter Two:

False Play

"What you fail to recognize is that you have to take **_everything _**into account. You're the deadliest assasin on the face of Gaia and you **_still_** _cannot_ follow my orders." Emperor Gladov Resime stood face to face with a killer. He had not failed to recognize the anger in the assasin's face, nor had he failed to recognize his own anger. 

The assasin slowly nodded and the Emperor continued, holding up a small flask of a dark liquid. Inside the flask was the most deadly poison, K'parne. "I will give you the most deadly poison, K'parne. But of course you already know what this poison is. You were trained to recognize all poisons at first glance. K'parne is, as I shall saw, thirsty for blood these days. Only a small amount has been known to be harvested.

"Only a small amount could be harvested, but it is no longer able to be harvested. The conditions for the growing of the berry which the poison came from are not sutable conditions. The berry has become all but extinct." Emperor Resime spook slowly, not letting any of his words slur. "But of course, there was some of the precious juice from the berry that was saved." He held up the flask, parellel to his eyes. 

"This flask is all that is left of the juice. I have come across it and decided to keep it, but the time has come, this time is near for this blood to be used, so that blood can be shed. K'parne is an all but extinct poison as well as the berry. Let me tell you that if you fail, there will be no more second chances. If you fail, there is no more K'parne to be used. So dip the tip of your blade in this poison, let it saturate it for a good kill." Resime took the top off of the flask and held it out. The assasin unsheathed his blade as the Emperor let a drop of the liquid land on the blade. The liquid soon hardened onto the blade, and became one with it. K'parne spread to all corners of the blade, like an infectious disease. It glistened as the assasin turned the blade over and over again.

To an ordinary person, this event would've seemed extrodinary, but both the assasin and the Emperor knew that one drop of the liquid would be enough for a kill. Truely, K'parne wasn't an ordinary poison. If the blade even glazed across the skin, the poison would mmeadiatly infect the body, shuting down all of it's organs. The poison would multiply in the body, quickly consuming it, quickly controling it. 

Emperor Resime's face soon had an evil smile on it. "But you must not use the poison right away, save it for the greatest kill, one without flaws."

Emperor Galdov Resime was the great Emperor of Carnele. He had been ruling for a long time now, but Emperor Resime never seemed to lose a fight. His main goal was to wipe out Melaso for good. He wanted to get it out of the picture before plotting anything major.

~ ~

"Yes, well, it seems almost everything is going according to plan," said the Emperor's advisor, Fongar Salusa. He treid to aviod eye contact when saying those words, knowing that the Emperor wouldn't like what he would hear.

" 'Almost'? Why is it almost?" the Emperor looked like he was going to panick, that ever detail in this plot had to go according to plan. 

"It's almost everything because it seems that our raid that was supposed to happen last night was discontinued." Fongar was still not making eye contact with the Emperor. Unlike the Duke Tren, who was full of rage during times of war, you had to be careful about saying things to the Emperor because he was always angry. The Emperor nodded for Fongar to continue, "It seems that someone snuck up behind our army and slit half of their throats, luckly, some got away." 

The Emperor looked down at the table in disgust. "You know, I'm going to have to have a talk with these people, let them tell me what they say before I have to slit their throats." Fongar nodded.

~ ~

The Emperor Gladov Resime walked down to the Emperial Army Barracks with his advisor, Fongar, by his side. After being promoted to this level, Fongar still acted cautious in front of the Emperor. 

As the two walked into the barracks, the whole place became quiet, the Emperor continued walking to the front of the place so that all could face him. "I have reason to believe that somehow half of **_my_** army was killed. Is this true or have my sources not been truthful?" 

The men just sat there, not moving, swearing in there mind. "Do I have an army that does not answer me? Should I pronounce you all mute?" There were some mumbled answers from some men, but nothing the Emperor wanted, nothing like what the had asked. 

The Emperor stood there for several minutes, waiting for an answer, but none came. He was a tall man, about the age of thirty-five with short brown hair that seemed to be graying with stress, but it was obvious that he, himself, denied this fact. The Emperor had to keep his watch, his post, his duty, as long as his heath would hold, which would be, possibly, untill he died. That day would be a long time from now, he hoped.

The Emperor looked up at the crowd. "Well? I thought someone would answer me by now, or do you not have an answer at all?" There were murmers of 'no' and 'surely not' amongst the men as they exchanged glances. "You there." the Emperor pointed at an unsuspecting man. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, um, well it was kinda like-" he began.

"Are you going to actually tell me or are you going to keep mumbling?" the Emperor asked. The man looked embarassed, but continued, "Well we were all going to the palace to rip the place apart when I turn around and find that they're no one behind me and then we all looked around and spotted these two people ridding off on a horse. We tried to follow, but the horse was too fast and left us behind, so we went back to the base. Along the way we found the others dead, with slit throats."

The Emperor nodded and continued with his speech, "So you were going to sabotage the castle? Now what **_idiot_** would go sabotage a castle when you could loss half of my men. Which, as I point out, actually happened. Well, who organized this? Who lead you to the castle?"

"It was him!" One of the men said, standing up and pointing to the other end of the room, where Fongar was standing. Fongar had a frieghtful look on this place as if he were saying, 'no! it wasn't me! spare me, please!' The Emperor had a look of rage on his face, he couldn't believe that Fongar had betrayed his plan! 

A man stepped out from behind Fongar. He wore a cap that had a large hood that covered his face. The man stepped in front of Fongar and removed his hood. He had a head full of short green hair. He was tall and young, but his blue eyes had shown age. "Yes, it was I who sent them to the palace." He spoke with a clamness as if he didn't know that it was the Emperor of all of Carnele he was speaking to. 

There was rage in the Emperor's eyes when he saw this person, and also relief for the betrayer not having been Fongar. The Emperor nodded towards the doors, and someone got up to close them, stading squarely in front of them. "So who are you? Why have you come to this place?"

"I am known only as Zuirem, and please call me Zuirem. I have come to this place for one need, to get your attention." 

"So you sent my army to the palace?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes, I believe I've already conformed that," Zuirem said. "As for your doubts about me. I can tell you that I do not come from Melaso, I come from a higher source." He smiled, looking directly at the Emperor. The Emperor nodded for him to continue. "I come from Ziabach, as a hireling. I am in your service."

The Emperor stared at him in confusion, wondering why Ziabach would send a hireling to them. One word came from his mind, _sabatoge_, but the Emperor soon shook it off. Ziabach was a thriving nation, they didn't need to be in the middle of this war, why were they helping? Ziabach was a quiet nation, one that always was improving its techniques. _Hiding in the dust._

Then he remembered what Fongar had said. _"You might be recieving some help in the days to come."_

"Do I trust the help?" The Emperor had asked. _"Surely, why not, of course, they are help."_

The look of concern lifted from the Emperor's face, as he came back to reality. _Now this must be what Fongar had meant! _He turned back to Zuirem, smiling. "Yes, yes, I was excepting someone to come."

Zuirem nodded back, all too pleased, "Well, I am grateful that someone recognizes me, but the real question is: do you have use for me?"

The Emperor evilly laughed, "Of, course, we would always have a use for you. As for this use, I think it would be better to dicuss such matters in my personal office, where we don't have the eyes of a thousand men placed upon us."

Zuirem nodded, "Yes, yes, you can't be too careful."

~ ~

"So I hear Melaso's been strugling. The perfect time for defeat," Zuirem commented. The Emperor's office, despite to sterotype, was light and airy. 

"Like many delicacies, revenge is a dish best savored after a long and delicate process." The Emperor paused, trying to find words to reveal his plan. "I'm not going to defeat them while they're weak, but rather watch them until I can defeat them and show my superior power. That is your job, I want you to go to Melaso and watch them. But watch without them knowing, you mustn't give away your secret. This war depends on what you do. Your will be my eyes and my ears. Work and watch them grow, and report to me all of their happenings. How you get in there is up to you, but I trust that you'll get what is asked," the Emperor finished. 

Zuirem nodded, making his way out of the office, out of the castle towards a new destination: Melaso. 

~ ~

The capital city, Melaso, was actually on the eastern side of the country, bordered by thick forests and marshes. It was a wonder that the Emperial Army had even gotten to the city without getting eaten by bugs first. It was a geological defense mechanism, perfect for this type of setting. Anyone getting into the city would have to take the main road, one thay had been cut through by travelers coming and leaving Melaso. The main road was only wide enough so that each traveler could pass on either side.

Zuirem rode down that road, letting his horse stay at a trot. Even though he was working for Melaso's enemy, there was no need for protection because Melaso did not know who he truely was. 

In his evil mind, there was a plot developing. Last time he hand to make an entrance, he had sent Carnele's Emperial Army off to raid the castle. Last time, he had used the story that he had been sent from Ziabach. _Ziabach! _he thought _How did I make them believe me?_

Zuirem did not come from Ziabach, though. He hardly came from anywhere. Zuirem did not belong to any country in Gaia. He was one of the twelve members of the secret council of the Zihld. 

No one knew anything of the Zihld, they had been a legend for some time know. A member of the Zihld was a important part of the world because the council saw over all activity on Gaia. They made sure that every action did not reveal the prophecies that the great goddess had up her sleeve. The Zihld was part of these prophecies. 

One thousand years ago, a woman named Amaire discovered a series of tomes that displayed the writings of an ancient civilazation of four million years ago. The words, of course, were written in a different language, one that no known person could speak. Somehow, Amaire could read this language and traslated the texts of the tomes. They text traslated into many prophecies of the future that this old civilazation had forseen. 

At the time the tomes were discovered, the people of Gaia had become accustomed to the philosophy of choosing your own fate. 

To protect the people from knowing the future, the Zihld was developed. It consisted of twleve members. These twelve members had been decendents of Amaire. No one knew of the Zihld, otherwise the secrets and prophecies would leak into the public, so the Zihld was their own community. All decendents were raised in this community. There were only few appointed as members of the Zihld council. The others worked in the community, providing basic needs to people. The Zihld people were taught never to communicate to the people of the outside world even though they lived in front of their very faces, watching Gaia's back. Only council members could travel from place to place, though. The council members were the ones that oversaw the greatest of the foretellings.

Zuirem was one of these members. He had been appointed to see over the war between Melaso and the Carenle Empire. There was a prophcy over this dispute as well as many of the other wars in the past. There was something special about this war than any other one in the past. There was a prophecy that was made when Amaire died that she would come back when the moon struck high over two towers under a sky of red. The prophecy came from Amaire own lips as her last words on her deathbed. The words came in a strange language, one that was later found to be The simple words of this prophecy had been translated, every word of it so that it read: 

__

One with Gaia, One with Earth,

__

[She] will come in lights of gold.

Eyes in darkness, Mind in light,

A key to knowledge [she] will hold.

The exact time had been prophecized so that she would come exactly one thousand years from her death. The date had been set in the middle of this war. Strangly, the date marked the ten year anniversary of the first attempted Mystic Moon travel.

Many philosophers of the Zihld said that the reimcarnated Amaire would come from the Mysitc Moon, but the prophecy had said nothing of this. The prophecy only said that she would come. It never said from where.

Zuirem had been appointed the task of watching over this prophecy. It was a very important one for his people of the Zihld because it invovled their ancestor, Amaire. 

Zuirem swatted tiny insects away from his face and he traveled slowly down the road. The mid-afternoon sun was shinning between the branches of the trees. Luckily, the smell of the marsh was clearing up as he was coming closer to the city, and closer to the Duke's palace.

The marsh had soon cleared out as Zuirem came into the city. The palace was situated at the westren side of the city, close to where Zuirem was, but it was towards the southren side as well, making the distance farther than it could've been. Zuirem shrugged, concealing an evil smile beneath his hoaded cloak. 

From inside the city, he took the southren road that led to the palace. The road had been warn by travelers, but in this time and place, many travelers did not visit the palace.

Zuirem saw the palace come into veiw. It's yellow walls held a reasoning glow, making the palace look like a sun. Zuirem had to admit, it looked comforting. He, himself had never visited the palace, although other members of the Zihld had come before.

He strode up to the gates, stopping his horse and tying it up as he went to the huge front doors. Not surprisingly, they were unlocked, open, so he walked through, and causually strode across to the the throne room, where he could request an audience with the Duke. 

The Duke's advisor sat on the throne, eating an apple and looking at the painting on the far wall as Zuirem walked in.

"I've been trying to figure out the newest of these paintings," he said to Zuirem. "Do you know what it is about?"

Zuirem took a glance at the painting the advisor was looking at, the one on the far wall, and looked back at the throne. "Well, from my perspective it symbolizes genocide and murder, under a dark sky, but inside the painting is a question. I'd think you'd want to keep it anyway." Zuirem's answer puzzled the advisor, as he sat, chewing at the apple core. The advisor looked back at the painting, but then shook his head.

"What have you come here for, traveler?" asked the advisor. Zuirem removed the hoad of his cloak, revealing his green hair. "I'd like to request an audience with the Duke."

~ ~

Fongar looked strangley at the Emperor. "How did you know? How did you know how to accept him?" The Emperor only looked at Fongar with an expression on his face that spoke, 'I don't know. I truly do not know.' He sat down in his chair, overwhelmed with what he had just done.

~ ~


	3. The Art of War

~ ~

****

~Fate & Swordplay~

****

A Gaia World Fanfic

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Escaflowne or any of the characters involved with Escaflowne, and while some of the characters may be mentioned in the fanfic, most of the plot is truly based off of the world of Gaia. This is why it is a Gaia World fanfic and not an Escaflowne Fanfic. Also, the title of this chapter should have nothing to do with the book The Art of War written by Sun Tzu.

Author's Note: I'm really sad that no one's reading my work! It made me so happy that I was doing so well writing it, and now I don't get appreciated! Anyway. R&R, C&C. 

****

Chapter Three:

The Art of War

~ ~

****

"It's a commonality, battle can occur over an small breathing space," Lemei continued. It was her first day as Akari's advisor and her skills were ripening, beginning to show. It was almost like Akari had known that Lemei was going to be a good advisor. 

"So, the war's over land?" Akari asked. Every event that he had experienced in the war had pointed to something else, something besides land.

"Land, water, even air, you'd never know where Carnele would strike next, or who for that instance." Lemei smiled, laughing at her own joke. "But of course, it has to be about land. Land is equal to power, power to land. The more land you own, the more powerful you are."

"And you learned all this when?" Akari asked. Lemei glared at him, about to hit his head so hard he wouldn't be able to she the sky, but Akari recoiled back as Lemei was about t hit him.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't know it. Everyone has their own philosophies," Lemei added, brushing off Akari's comment. 

"Did I miss something? Since when were you talking about philosophies?" Akari said, continuing his tricks. This time Lemei didn't draw back, she hit Akari, picking up a heavy book to hit him on the head. But Akari took the book from her and started looking at the cover. _Claustrophobia: How to deal_ the title read. "I've never imagined your reading list to be quite like this." Lemei had a confused look upon her face. Akari turned the book around, showing Lemei the title. "Prefer wide-open spaces?" he asked. 

"It's not even my book. Do you want to talk about the war strategies or sit and rot?" she asked. Akari shook his head. "I have all the strategies I could hope for. Maybe this is enough to last through the war. If not," Akari shrugged, "I have a back-up plan."

"Then why'd you need me?" Lemei asked. 

"You're an advisor. I always need someone to tell me if I'm crazy or not," Akari explained. "Everyone needs to know if they are insane."

~ ~

"So what does he want anyway?" Duke Tren Yamair asked. Akari stood by his side as they walked to the throne room.

"You advisor, your real advisor, was the first one to see him. I haven't really met the travelers yet, but your advisor says he's not from here, not from this country. He says he wants to talk to you, wants an audience," Akari explained. 

Tren shrugged. "Seems fair enough. Why are you so worried about him?" They turned the corridor into the throne room. 

"See for yourself what he has to say," was all Akari had to explain.

The Duke sat down on the throne as Zuirem approached him. "I hope, for your benefit that you accept the proposition I have for you." The Duke urged him on. "Firstly, my name is Zuirem, and I am from the elite group called the Zihld." Everyone in the room except for Zuirem had a look of complete shock on their face. "You know what the Zihld is, the main points of the so-called fairy tales you tell the children, but I can tell you that I am from the Zihld council."

"How can you be from the Zihld when the civilization died off a century ago?" Tren asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How can a great civilization die in one hundred years after it has been thriving for four hundred? You can't just press a button and watch the genocide take place, this rumor has been circulating without and foundation evidence," Zuirem explained. He stuck out his hand, palm up towards the Duke. "You see here," Zuirem indicated, pointing at his wrist. "This is the mark of all Zihld members, council or not."

There was a gasp among to crowd as Zuirem continued. "So I've been called hear to over look the war, as a, well, precaution in the case that any unusual events might occur." Zuirem smiled.

The Duke began to understand what Zuirem was proving, and what he's place was. "Ah, yes, precautions, you can't be too careful. I'll welcome you then, here in Melaso. It seems your story proves truthful."

"That is because it is truth," Zuirem corrected, nodding back at the Duke, "Sire."

~ ~

"So you're telling me that the Zihld, the all-mighty Zihld gets in the way of our war as well?" Lemei said with a bit of sarcasm. 

Akari nodded. "After all of these years of hiding, the Zihld finally comes out to the rest of the world."

"And we thought they had died out in the past century, they were all but a fairy tale," Lemei mumbled to herself. It was already beginning sunset, the sky was darkening, the sun was setting rays of dancing red and gold over the sky. The next day would be the start of the conference with the surrounding countries. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Something's going to happen." Her gaze fell upon the floor. "I can just feel it."

There was a moment of silence before Akari spoke. "I'm not sure what we can do. If we wait and find out what it is, than it will be deadly, but if we are cautious, they'll think we are crazy."

"'They call the most sane crazy,'" Lemei quoted. "I can only hope that whatever it is won't be fatal."

"Yes, yes, this I hope for as well," Akari agreed. "I feel it too, we're too gullible sitting around here, but our peace agreement with the other countries says that we are not to make the first move. We either wait for the army to defeat us, or we move into battle," Akari explained, plotting out the situation that was laid before them.

"There is one way to win, one to lose," Lemei pointed out, smiling bravely.

"Hardly, there are many ways to win, and many to lose. I just hope that we pick the right choice, what ever it adds up to," Akari corrected. "It's all left in the lord Duke's hands, I can trust he makes the right decision."

"My brother never makes the right decision, what makes you think--" Lemei started, but she stopped when she had realized what she had just said. Her head turned away from him towards the window in Akari's small office. Akari said nothing, neither did Lemei. Her face was bright red with embarrassment. 

Lemei knew that she was no longer the Duke's sister. She had been exiled from the royal family by him only yesterday. It took a while, but Lemei finally stormed out of the room, embarrassment and defeat had shown in her eyes, her face white with shock over what she had just said.

~ ~

"So what's your place here?" Akari asked Zuirem. It was the first time that they had met. The capital , Melaso didn't get a lot of visitors, but the few were welcomed.

"You can just think of me as a spectator." Zuirem smiled at his own comment. Akari looked confused, but he shrugged it off. "So who's this Lemei I've been hearing about? Zuirem asked.

"The Duke doesn't talk about her often, maybe not at all." He paused for a moment, convincing himself not to get into that conversation. "She's my advisor."

"You're advisor? But she's younger than you." Zuirem seemed to go against Akari's desicion.

"Exactly, it was all in the plan," Akari explained. 

"So, does that imply that she means a lot to you?" Zuirem questioned.

Akari looked off into the distance. "You could say that."

~ ~

"So what you're telling me is that they're planning for another attack?" the Duke asked. 

"Yes, my Lord Duke. This is a war isn't it?" Akari explained.

"Another attack, I see. So, what, this puts us on defense? We should be attacking them not getting attacked."

"Well, we are fighting them off. And our forces are still far above a minimum. I believe the best tactic for us is to wait until the Emperial Army's forces dwindle down to nothing. That would be a perfect time to strike," Akari explained.

Tren nodded. "Yes, yes, I believe your are correct in your knowledge. From what I have heard and seen, our forces are not fading, but then again how can we know that Carnele's forces are staying up their as well?" he asked.

"This can be answered in a simple explination," Akari started, "Firstly, the Emperial Army has to walk the distance to our palace. This is something that have not done. They must be tired. It is a long distance."

"Ah, yes, I see now. We should wait then, until we can use the ultimate tactic for advancement. Then we strike them down and win the war in our defense," Tren agreed.

"Yes, my Lord Duke."

~ ~

Lemei sat on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She hardly blinked, trying to keep contact with the white wall, or whatever she was looking at. But finally Lemei gave in and held her hands in her face before walking over to the balcony.

It was almost night, it was dusk. Lemei looked out across the landscape, looking at the trees for any signs of human life digging around there. She sighed and turned back towards her bed, trying to forget what she had said early.

The assasin hung below the balcony, slowing creeping up it as Lemei turned around. His mission was to capture her so that the Duke would have to get a ransom. The Duke's sister, what else would do? He silentely lept up on the balcony, putting his hand on her mouth. Lemei did not scream, though. She was still, very still. 

__

No! Their going to capture me. Ransom. No, a failed attempt, Lemei thought. She stayed still. _I have to take it, as a drawback. Akari can do fine without me. I have to take it._

Lemei slowly took a knife out of her pocket, but she accendentally cut herself on it. The assasin had already seen her. He took the the knife out of her hands, slaming it on the table. It stood point-down in the table with the fresh blood on it's side. The assasin took off with her, going back over the balcony.

He landed with Lemei, tied her hands together, gagged her, and lifted her on his horse before setting himself on it as well. The horse took of in a westward direction.

~ ~

Akari knocked on Lemei's door. "Lemei?" he said softly. There was no answer. "I know you're really upset over what you said, but you shouldn't sit in your room all day." There still was no answer. "Damnit! Why aren't you answering!" he yelled, barging into the room. Lemei wasn't there. Akari looked around, wondering where she could've went. _I've already look everywhere, what's the point in searcing again._ Akari sighed. _I know she can play jokes sometimes, but even she said that hiding sickened her._

He turned his attention to the table, the one with the knife pretruding from it. A strange curiostity came over him. Akari stepped towards it, letting his hand fall on the grip of the knife. He took it out of the table and looked at the one side, the turned it over, looking at the other. _One of Lemei's._ Akari then noticed the blood. _Her's?_ _Where did you go Lemei? Where did you go?_

Akari set the knife down on the table, walking towards the open balcony. He turned to shut the doors that looked out to the night sky. There was a peice of torn fabric on the balcony. Akari walked out towards it, picking it up. _Hers? Why am I finding clues of yours, Lemei? What are you telling me? _Akari pondered. He looked over the balcony to the ground below. If she would've fallen, it wouldn't've hurt horrible, it wasn't a long drop. _Or a high climb._

__

What would you be doing climbing up this wall only an experianced... the thought left his mind mid sentence as he dropped the peice of fabric and jumped off the balcony. 

Akari landed in a crouch, one hand landed softly on te ground. _The dirt was turned here._ He stoode up, getting a better veiw of what was a hoove print in the dirt. _Horses, under her balcony?_

Akari walked back into the castle. The night was beginning to be longer than it was expected.

~ ~

"It's not mandatory, there are other things that matter first," the Duke explained. Akari stood before him.

"You can't just give up like this, she's you goddamn sister!" Akari yelled. _When would this duke get it through his puny brain?_

"She's not my sister. She's not my responsiblity. She got herself into this mess, she gets herself out," the Duke replied. It was amazing how he was still calm after 15 minutes of this.

"She's still your sister in blood. After all these years, and you can't pay any respect to her?" Akari said calmly.

"She's not my sister! She never was!" Tren yelled, his face growing red with rage. "Never in blood was she my sister!"

"Explain."

"I was the only child born in my family. My mother found her when she was three, that was when the old wars were still around. She was in pretty bad condition. We adopted her, kept her safe," Tren clarified.

"She never knew." Akari shook his head. There was a moment of silence while they Akari contimplated over the given peice of history. "We still have a situation. Either I'm going after her or you are."

"I can't leave, neither can you," Tren said.

"Why? Why can't I just go save someone for once?" Akari asked.

"You have a responsiblity!" Tren yelled. "You leave your responsiblity. Either it's one person or one hundred that dies. Which would it rather be?" 

Akari looked back at him. "I have assistants. Put one of them in charge. They're trained properly. I need to go after her!"

"You love her, don't you?" the Duke asked.

"This isn't about love! It's about getting back my advisor!" Akari shouted. He was getting angry with the current situation. It was already night, the moon high in the sky.

"You know _very_ well what I mean. Love is a very dangerous thing. If you want to go get yourself killed, then I'd be pleased to let you."

"I might as well along the way. All I know is that she's coming back, alive." Akari stormed out of the office, making his way to his horse.

~ ~

Zuirem looked out towards the west. He lay in the grass on a hill not far from the castle. His thoughts set on his current status. First of all, the emperor of Carnele thought that he came from Ziabach as a mercenary. He laughed. "Ha! Ziabach, who ever goes to that place anymore?" he said silently. Emperor Resime was counting on him to look over the current predicament at Melaso, make reports and such. _What little they know._

Secondly, the Duke of Melaso thought he came from the secret society of the Zihld. He laughed again. _That civilization died off years ago. I'm only glad that my intellegence and reading paid off._ He was in charge of the whole war. He could make it go either way. 

Zuirem pondered over this decision. _Give my strength to Melaso and I become a hero and the war ends. Give my strength to the Carnele Empire and I get supiriority, I'm a vilen and the war ends. Keep playing my roles and I rule over both of them. _Zuirem laughed. "I love my job," he said.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of hoves coming from the castle. He stood up, looking in the direction that they were coming from. A dark figure rode off towards the road, west. _It seems like everyone's going west these days, at least from this country, _Zuirem thought. He laid back down on the grass and laughed more. 

~ ~


	4. Manipulation

****

~Fate & Swordplay~

****

A Gaia World Fanfic

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Escaflowne or any of the characters involved with Escaflowne, and while some of the characters may be mentioned in the fanfic, most of the plot is truly based off of the world of Gaia. This is why it is a Gaia World fanfic and not an Escaflowne Fanfic. I do own the main characters, though. They are my creation.

Author's Note: Zuirem's probably my favorite character. He's all about manipulation, a favorite sport of mine. First I had you thinking that he was from Ziabach, then the Zihld, what's next? Who is he anyway? I bet you're dying to find out, but I'd rather leaving you hanging. R&R, C&C. 

****

Chapter Four:

Manipulation at it's Fullest

~ ~

It was dawn when Lemei had reached Carnele's main palace. Luckily, her body had not been bruised, and bones were not broken. She could only hope that it would stay this way, but Lemei knew that Emperor Resime only wanted her alive, no matter what conditition. So she could only hope that she would get out of this. 

Her plan had been simple. Take out the Empire from the inside. It would've been much easier if someone would've come with Lemei to help her, but both of them would not have gotten inside. They only wanted Lemei, and her secret plan was kept inside of her, wishing to come true.

There was a bang on the gates of the palace, Lemei jumped out of her sleep, but she was still, very still. Lemei closed her eyes before the gate opened. The capturer got off the horse, turned around and pull Lemei off. She landed on her feet and let her eyes open. He pushed her foward into the main hall of the palace. Lemei looked down and noticed that her hands her tied together, the rope severed shallow cuts along her wrists. She looked foward again, taking a step into the main hall.

The Emperor was siting on his throne when they arrive. The capturer threw Lemei down at his feet. She tried to get back up, but the capturer kicked her back down. 'One bruise,' she thought. Lemei looked down at the floor she was kneeling on, trying avoid any eye contact with the Emperor. 

Gladov Resime looked back at the capturer smiling, "So you got her. Good. Maybe next time you could be here sooner." He knodded at the guards and two took him away. Resime looked down at his victim, still smiling. "Ah, the moment I was savoring has finally arrived," he said, placing his figertips together in thought. "Now the only barrier is time and we will have Melaso and be invincible!" Resime laughed.

Lemei had angered burried deep inside of her, anger and fear. Fear for her country, that it might be destroyed, overtaken. "You will never be invincible, no matter how hard you try, there will always be something in your way," Lemei said to the Emperor. He leaned forward, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Not even if you kill everyone," she responded. The Emperor'a hand slide across her face as he smacked her. Having no free hands to support herself, Lemei was pushed over by the force, landing her side on the hard, cold floor. Pain shot through her entire body, Lemei winced at the pain, but it would slowly reside away from her. She felt helpless lying on the floor. The Emperor just looked at her, and then cautioned for the gaurds to take her away. The two of them brought her back up from the ground and hauled her over to a corridor that lead upward, high into the palace. 

~ ~

Akari was determined to get back Lemei. Unfortunatly, his lust for love blinded his eyes from the destruction that his action could cause Melaso. He had been riding all night after he had found out what was happening. It was midday when he collapsed from the exaustion of riding. Akari had fallen off his horse and slept on the dirt ground. His determination had not failed as long as his body was strong enough, but he hadn't gotten sleep for the past week. It weakened him enough to this point where Akari finally collapsed. The hot sun beat down on his face as he slept.

Zuirem hadn't been far behind. He had followed Akari, knowing that he couldn't let his own plan fail so soon in the game. Stoping Akari before he could wipe out Carnele with Lemei was his best bet at keeping the control between the two armies. Zuirem caught up to Akari after he had collapsed off his horse. Zuirem pulled Akari onto his horse and lead his off deeper into the forest, confusing Akari about which direction to lead too. It would buy time for Zuirem to carry out his own plans. 

He dropped Akari off and tied him to a large tree, hoping that this too would buy time in plans. Zuirem laughed as he left Akari in his place, without his horse, and road off towards the Carnele Palace. 

~ ~

Tren pondered his situation. The war seemed to be getting worse each day. Someone had to stop it or end it soon. Tren felt like the weight of the world rested upon him, but he couldn't admit he didn't know what to do. His mind was full of rage.

"My lord, Duke," a voice came from the open door, "It seems I have some unexpected news for you."

"Well if you're going to tell me something, then you'd better say it!" Tren snapped. All the rage and anger that circled around the war propoganda was getting to him. He was so easily offended.

"Firstly, Commandar Akari is no where to be found. Secondly, there has been someone wandering the corridors," the messenger explained. 

Tren's eyes rolled over the first part of the messege. Akari had gone off to go rescue Lemei beyond his wishes. Punishments would be made when Akari was in the proper state. "Don't worry about Akari, I know where he is," Tren spoke, laughing in his head at how stupid he thought Akari was, but his mind began to wander to the strange person. "Wait, you said that there was a person, wandering, you say?" The messenger nodded. "Bring me to them." The messenger led the way.

~ ~

She sat in the center of the room on the floor, hardly cold anymore as it had been, in one of the rooms. Gaurds were outside her door, ordered to follow her if she went anywhere. Her brilliance seemed to sparkle and shine out from her. It seemed like light radiated from her body. Her gold hair shimmered the sun played in the window. Her eyes were closed, but it was very aware that she was awake. Awake, but still, very still. Her eyes twitched at the sound of footsteps that came and stepped inside of the room. 

Tren marveled at her brilliance. She seemed to innocent, yet so powerful at the same time. Tren was only able to sit down in front of her and stare at her. When he finally came to his senses, he signaled for the gaurds to leave. "Who are you?" he asked first, not expecting any answers.

"I am one, I am small and powerful. I am," she answered. Not once did her body change positions, not once did her eyes open.

"But what are you called?" Tren asked, expecting to get more of an answer this time.

"I am called Aurelia, Akuth Aurelia," she answered. Her clothing consisted of flowing white robes that seemed to glow with the same effect as the rest of her.

"And your eyes, open your eyes." Tren commanded. It such a mystery to what was under those lids. She had kept her eyes closed, she had kept them in darkness, though the rest of her was glowing, like light.

"My eyes are not to be opened unless the need comes." Aurelia heard Tren pause to open his mouth. "Wait and you will see them. I am sure of it." And finally she smiled. 

Tren was still curious about Aurelia's being at the palace. The palace was gaurded and someone couldn't just walk in from anywhere. His face that had lightened became stern again. "Where do you come from and what are you doing here?"

"Where I come from? My past and where I come from should not matter to you. If the seeker wanted to know where everyone else came from, then why is he trying to find out where he comes from? And I also believe I can help you. Maybe not in a way you are certain of, but yes, I can help you." Aurelia glowed on his face and his hands. It felt good to the touch, the glow felt calm.

She got up to walk out of the room, but Tren's sword caught her as she was leaving. "Don't think you can get away just with a few answers?" he asked. She smiled, almost as if she was ignoring the blade. His emerald eyes smiled, fasinated, at her. She stepped around the blade, to come closer to where he was. Aurelia now stood very close to him, and at that moment she kissed him. Tren heard the sword clatter to the ground, suprised enough by her kiss that he had dropped his blade of power and kissed her back.

"Ah," she smiled knowingly, "and now you want me to open my eyes, let you see everything? You don't want me to leave this room either." Tren nodded, he wasn't quite sure how she had charmed him so much, but she took his breath away. "I can satisfy you in all ways for only a small price. You stop fighting the Carnele Empire."

He smiled, picking back up his sword, but as he was about to had it over to her, he slid the knife through her stomach. "I am Duke, I'll never stop fighting." Tren soon became so suprise because of Aurelia. She came closer, whispering in his ear, "Swords cannot stop me, I am immortal, I am the Goddess of the Day, Aurelia." Just by hearing this, Tren slid to the floor, kneeling before her. Aurelia took the sword out of her, placing it on the ground, watching her wounds heal and her body regenerate. By the time she had come down to the floor to kneel next to him, the blood had disappeared. 

"I don't want you to fight. I spread peace through your kinds' hearts," she said, wipping a tear from his eyes, obviously not listening to his apologies. She smiled and Tren finally regained his strength.

"I will stop fighting," he said, placing a hand on the side of her face, "But I cannot say that my army will not. I do have one request, please stay at the palace, at least until this war ends." Aurelia knodded as she slowly raise from the floor. "I will do this for you," she said. Tren stood up, "One more question, your eyes."

"My eyes are a weapon. I cannot see, but when I open my eyes, the light shines further through than I could ever get without them." Aurelia smiled. 

~ ~

Akari's head was spinning when he awoke. He was about to bring his hand up and rub a sore eye when he realized that his hands were tied behind a tree. 'Hmm, and this is why my arms hurt.' He tried to trace his memory back to when he was knocked out, but Akari couldn't recall a thing. The only thought in his mind was, 'I'm going to kill you when I find out who you are, and of course get untied.' He thought about the situation. 'I can't even reach my hands, nor can I climb a tree backwards.' He agreed with his mind, "Yep they have it in for themself." 

The rope was thick at his sore wrists. As long as Akari tried to loosen the rope, he got more frustrated. He decided to sleep instead.

Five hours later he woke up. It was still day, but Akari could see that it was passing. He watched a bird chirp and bounce along the brown leaves that scattered the ground. Oh, how Akari wished he could just chop off his hands just to save Lemei, but if he did, then Akari couldn't fight, and that meant he couldn't protect her either. Akari laughed. It was so odd how he wanted to save her, protect her so badly when he knew that she was more the capable of protecting herself.

Akari then decided that he thought about her too much. 'What the hell have I been doing all these years?' he thought, 'She's been right in front of my face and I've never seen her. Lemei is.' His mind trailed off. Akari sat and waited. It was the least he could do. Maybe some traveler would come passing by and untie him. 'It would be a long time before that happened.'

~ ~

Lemei's scarce clothing hung loosly around her battered body. After Resime had done what he wished to Lemei, he had thrown her in a cell and chained her up to the cold stone wall. Lemei wasn't getting out of the Carnele Palace anytime soon. She banged her head against the wall, which she was sorry for later because it only caused her more pain. 'Where are you, Akari? Asu Akari?!' This thought only confused her more. Why was she thinking so much about Akari. For all she knew, he was probably sleeping back at the palace. 'I want my sword!' she screamed in her head. She seemed so empty without it.

How was she going to get out if she was chained up. Lemei knew that her brother wouldn't help her. The only person she could ever think that would help her would be Akari. Right then, Resime entered the cell.

"It's so obvious that we could kill you right now and still get what I want. But we have better plans for you. It seems that we've only just now learned of what you're capable of." Resime slapped her. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've known about it your whole life. And now with you, Carnele finally has the advantage!!"

Lemei spat on his face. "I wouldn't do anything to help in your crimes." Resime whipped the saliva off his face before charging out of the place. Now Lemei had more to worry about. There was something about her that Carnele was using. Lemei had no clue what they were talking about. 'Well besides my excellent swordsmanship for being a women.' Then she finally realized what they were talking about. Lemei cursed out loud. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"Please Akari!!! HELP!!" Lemei yelled out. The gaurds were startled at this and stared into the cell as a white light englufed her body, blinding everyone from seeing what was happening. When the light finally was overcast with shadows, there was a hurried whisper through the gaurds, Lemei was gone!

~ ~

As if not being beaten up enough, Lemei fell down on top of Akari. Akari awoke startled at this body falling on him. Lemei saw that his hands were tied behind a tree and laughed. She had found it to be funny that Asu Akari, Great Commander of the Royal Army was tied to a tree. Lemei laughed again, looking into his emerald eyes. 

"You don't know how many things I could do to you with you tied up like that," Lemei said, jokingly. Akari raised his eyebrow and Lemei's cheeks grew red. "I mean..." she tried to explain, but ended up laughing it off. 

"So are you going to untie me or play tricks on me?" Akari asked. "Just wondering." Lemei thought for a while before taking out Akari's sword and walking behind the tree. When she had come back around, there was Akari, standing, taking the rope off his sore wrists. There was pink marks where the rope had been and some dried blood. Lemei felt sympathy for him, walking over to him and looking closely at his wrist.

"Looks like the rope was tied too tightly. Whoever tied you up obviously didn't want you to get free for a while. You might want to clean the wounds when we get back," Lemei suggested seriously. Then she saw that Akari was looking her over.

"And you? What can I say about you?" Akari shook his head. "You've got your clothes ripped and your ankles and wrists have cuts like mine." Akari kissed her wrist softed. "I'll have to clean them when we get home." Then his mind began to wander. "Wait, you were in the Carnele Palace, weren't you?" Lemei shook her head in aggreament. "But you escaped?"

"Yes, they chained me to the wall in the dungoen and beated me," Lemei said, showing him her bruises. "And the worst part is that they took away my sword! My beautiful saber!" Lemei yelled. "When I get back there, I'm kicking all there fat a--"

"Lemei, you escaped a few hours ago, right?" Lemei nodded her head, not able to Akari how she really got to him. Akari looked concerned. "I think we'd better get out of here, there will be men that will follow." Lemei and Akari ran towards Melaso, in hoped that both would not be caught and brung back to the Carnele Palace.

~ ~

Emperor Gladov Resime was angry when he had found out the news that Lemei had escaped. He did send men after her, on horseback, but he would not believe what the gaurds told him about how she escaped. He would have them all killed, and new gaurds replaced that day. Emperor Resime paced in his office. He news about Lemei, her gifts, her talents. He knew every piece of background on her. This obviously ment that there were spies on the Melaso palace grounds.

The Carnele Empire would rule, as Resime saw fit in his mind. This time he needed a better, full-proof plan. No one would escape next time, no one. Melaso was only the first part of his plans. The prophecy would prevail. Emperor Resime knew that he would be in charge of the whole thing. This war was only the first step. He laughed at his mischief.

~ ~

Duke Tren Yamair pointed his sword at Akari's neck, threatening him with curses. "I swear if you ever disobey me again, you'll be anything but commander of my army!" or something to that extent was spoken. Lemei clung to Akari, in hopes that her brother wouldn't have to say anything about her interferance to Akari. 

But the Duke pointed a finger at her as well. "And you, I'm having gaurds at your doors and windows. You won't be getting out of your room alone."


	5. Comments on Faith

****

~Fate & Swordplay~

****

A Gaia World Fanfic

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Gaia, used in the anime Escaflowne, but I do own most of the characters, and many lands and ideas!

Author's Note: Ah, now it's getting to be more Escaflowne in the next few chapters! This chapter's not much action, but more character interacting. 

****

Chapter Five:

Comments on Faith

~ ~

Lemei sat in her room, devising a new way to escape this place she called a hellhole. She could only leave if a group of guards followed her. Almost no one was permitted in her room, guards were at the front entrance, night and day, and parading below the balcony. She had several plans on sheets of paper scattered across the room. Lemei wasn't exactly planning to attack the Carnele Empire by herself again. Well, at least at the moment, but she sure did want to get out of her room.

Then there was Akari, constantly arguing with her guards, trying to persuade them to let him in. He always lost and left, frustrated. 'I'll visit him first when I get out of here,' Lemei thought.

It was night now, she could see out her balcony up at the sky. Lemei could hear the nightlife outside, which mainly consisted of a few whispers and crickets chirping. She could hear the snoozing of the guards outside her bedroom door. 'Wait, snoozing?' Lemei thought. She listened again just to be sure. Lemei nodded too herself in an agreement before taking a stroll off her bed and to the door, which slightly creaked open. Lemei thought she might wake the guards with the squeaky door, but that wasn't the case. It seemed that the two of them were both heavy sleepers. Lemei tiptoed down the hall, coming to Akari's door. 'I promised him I'd visit him first,' she thought, with a hand on the doorknob. Lemei looked both ways down the hall before opening the door. 

She stepped inside the moonlit room, closing the door behind her. Lemei sighed with relief at the fact that Akari was there, not awake, but sleeping calmly, resting off the day's events, which were quite too numerous for him. Lemei still couldn't quite figure out how she had managed to teleport to Akari from the Carnele torture center.

Lemei sighed, walking closer to the bed, being careful not to wake Akari. He probably wouldn't be mad at her if she did wake him, but Lemei didn't quite feel like talking right now. She slid onto the bed, creeping over towards Akari, laying her head on his chest, closing her eyes, and starting to rest.

~ ~

Tren walked down the hallway, slowly in pursuit of an answer, a final solution to solve this war. Somehow, he had found no room to sleep. The Duke's guest, Aurelia had found the time and place to sleep at night. Tren wasn't quite sure how, seeing as he still hadn't found out her secret. Goddesses didn't need to sleep, right? The main point was that Aurelia was sleeping in Tren's bed, giving the Duke no place to rest. 

Tren wandered into his study, taking a seat at his desk, set to face the door. Tren sat, looking over strategies for a while, fully immersed in the art of war when a figure stood blocking the doorway.

And there Zuirem stood, leaning against the side of the threshold. "Ah," he began, "I believed that there was some kind of misfortunate accident you're trying to solve."

The Duke looked back down at his work. As much as he admired Zuirem's knowledge, he didn't quite admire his politeness. He ushered for Zuirem to continue anyway.

"I can tell you that there is more behind your sister than you thought. Some strange force has been gathered inside of her. She's very powerful, a good ally to have. Akari, on the other hand, would do anything for Lemei, but I have to admit, his military tactics are up to standards. Your special guest, Aurelia. I'm very concerned with her," Zuirem analyzed. Tren's head perked up at the sound of Aurelia's name. He wasn't quite sure how Zuirem had heard of her. Even Commander Akari and Lemei didn't know of her.

"Yes, she's very capable of destroying us all. Like I said when we first met, I am part of the Zhild. And Aurelia, she is the foreseen reincarnation of our mother, yes, the Goddess of the Sun. We've been waiting many years for this." Zuirem smiled at his reminiscing of lies before ending the conversation. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision with all of these people. They will help you, or defeat you. Either way, make the right decision." Zuirem smiled, hopping out of the doorway and disappearing down the hall.

Tren shook his head. He still didn't get the guy, but he was convinced that it must be in some bad blood in this Zhild community. He shrugged, turning back to his work.

~ ~

Akari awoke unwillingly as the bright sun stirred on his face. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping, but the sun had given some clue. He went to sit up, then feeling a warm body stir slightly on his chest. Akari looked down, finding the person to be Lemei. Akari laughed, pushing Lemei off of him, not so softly. She tried not to open her eyes. "Come back, I don't want to wake up," she said, reaching her arms for Akari. He slid back in bed, into Lemei's arms.

"When did you manage to sneak out of your cell?" Akari asked, lying back down. Akari didn't want to get back up either. Lemei laughed, positioning herself back on Akari.

"Sometime during the night when the guards started to sleep." As she spoke, her eyes still did not open. "Let's hope they weren't you're guards or they might just get some more desired training."

Akari laughed, agreeing with her. "That sounds good, the army could use some much-needed training. We can't quite defeat Carnele by ourselves, as much as you wish you could." Lemei agreed, though silently. 

"So why exactly did you come here? You could've gone anywhere," Akari asked. Lemei shrugged. 

"I couldn't have known until I found myself standing at your door," she said smiling. Lemei still didn't feel like getting up, there wasn't a reason to. Akari looked at her, noting something about her, "You've got bruises, there," he pointed her arm, "And there," he pointed to her neck. Lemei turned away from his gaze, but Akari's strong hand brought her eyes back to meet his. "It's ok, they'll heal. You should've told me about you're adventure in the Carnele Palace."

Lemei shook him off, making Akari quite sad. "It wasn't much, just a bunch of guys that kept asking me questions, threatening me." Lemei sighed. "I, I don't want to talk about it." Akari nodded. Lemei couldn't quite know the outcome of the truth, so she decide not to tell it, then thought of herself being exactly like her brother. "I'll tell you later," Lemei said, disregarding her last comment.

Akari got up off the bed, extending a hand for Lemei, she took it and he lifted her off the bed, setting her back down on the hard wooden floor. "You seem to have a lot of your mind. How about a spar?" Akari suggested. This lit up Lemei's face. 

~ ~

Lemei, just now waking out of her long and comfortable sleep, choose a lightweight sword, pouting as she did, remembering that her precious sword had been taken away from her. Lemei winced at the pain as she picked it up, but she tried not to let Akari notice. She sighed, "I guess this will have to do." Then, Lemei stood opposite from Akari. "Now don't go easy on my just because of my few bruises."

Akari smiled. "I will." There was no need to express the thought, but Akari didn't want to responsible for more of Lemei's injuries. Lemei started off with an attack, causing Akari to block his chest. Lemei swung in from the outside of the blades, pushing Akari back. Lemei tried as much as she could to not put so much pressure on her right arm, but it was useless. She winced as Akari regained his footing and stood in his stance, waiting for Lemei to move. Move she did. Lemei swung with a high crashing blow only to come in with a kick to the stomach. She sent Akari backwards. "Tough today aren't you?" Akari asked.

"You've only got to work harder, I know your better than this," Lemei encouraged. She knew that the only thing holding him back was her. Lemei charged at him again, blocking and then sweeping in with her legs. Akari jumped and soared over Lemei's head landing behind her. He sent his sword at her, Lemei had little time to block causing her sword to eject from her hand, sliding across the floor. Akari used swift moments, trying to get Lemei away from her sword, but she kart wheeled towards it, picking it up when she was upside down and landing, blocking Akari's next attack. Lemei swung, drawing blood at Akari's arm. She shivered, but her face soon grew more solemn. Akari attacked again, Lemei dodged, but was only to be put in Akari's grasp. 

Her sword fell from her hand again, and Lemei couldn't take anymore of the pressure. She slid to the floor, using her left hand to keep her right stable. Akari was concerned. Dropping his sword, he rushed over, bringing her up into his arms. Lemei avoided his gaze, knowing what it would be like. Both of them were breathing heavily. She knew that she would have to tell him sooner or later, just to take the pain away. "Akari, I..." Lemei said softly, but she couldn't finish her statement. Lemei turned to his eyes, which were still on her. "Akari, I need to tell you about the Carnele Palace." Akari only nodded, leading her into his bedroom, which seemed most comfortable at the time. 

Lemei smiled at Akari and began the whole account of the story. "A mercenary was stationed outside my balcony that night. I was awake when he came in, but I had no weapons with me. As he grabbed me, I was unable to fight. The mercenary tied my wrists together, tied my feet together, gagged me and lowered me down to the ground off my balcony. As I tried to scream, the was to answer coming from my mouth. He rode with me away to the palace. It was a long trip, though the shortest I've seen anyone make, and I soon feel asleep on the horse. I don't know much of that part of the trip, but I know I arrived at Carnele with no bruises at all.

"The mercenary woke me, and pushed me forward into the foyer to see the emperor. Then the mercenary left. The guards at the palace were fiercer towards me, made me kneel down before the emperor though I refused. Emperor Resime yelled at he a lot. I said something to him and he hit me, causing me to fall over on the marble floor. Then the guards took me, led me up high in the palace. Once they had secured me in a room, the guards ripped my clothes, hit me, broke a few of my bones, made me bleed, and then they raped me. I had no choice against it and I couldn't fight back. I was helpless." Akari's eyes were full of pain and horror for Lemei. They were also filled with vengeance.

Lemei turned back to her story. "Then they kicked me down many flights of stairs, to the dungeons, chained me to the wall. I could've sustained it for a few days but it was so cold in the dungeons, and I barely had any clothes. They interrogated me, bruising me again and again as I wouldn't answer any of their questions. And then, finally, they left, locking up the cell, leaving me in the cold. Someone them came back, bringing a knife with them, they unlocked the cell door, came in and towards me, knife held high.

"The point only reached my skin as I called out your name Akari, so loudly, wishing you would help me before I died. By luck, I was suddenly transported to you, by some unknown force, my cry had been heard. And that's when I found you, landed on top of you." Akari, now with hate, but fear in his eyes looked at Lemei and then silently pulled her into an embrace. Lemei took back the hug, holding on to it for a long time. She finally let go.

"So tell me everything that's broken, show me every bruise," Akari asked. Lemei started with the arms, pulling up the sleeves of her shirt. "I've got bruises all along the upper half of my arms, my right arm is broken, and I have a quite large bruise there as well." The bandages on her wrists were somewhat covered with blood. "Not to mention the cuts on both my wrists." Lemei pulled up a length of her skirt to her thigh. Akari raised his eyebrows at this, but he wasn't planning on forcing anything on Lemei at the moment. "As you can see, I have lots of bruises all over my legs, with cuts at the ankles. Plus bruises everywhere else, my back, my breasts, my stomach. A few broken ribs. A lot of cuts." Lemei looked at Akari who was only looking into her eyes at this moment. "I know you want to help, but all I can do is heal," Lemei answered. 

"Then if you want my advice, you shouldn't move from this spot for a week. You should have me bandage every cut and broken bone," Akari suggested. He already had his mind set on protecting her, helping her in any way possible.

"But, I have things to do I can't sit and wait, I can't," Lemei protested. Her mind already thinking up ways to get her out of the torture. 'At least it's better than sitting in my own room all day,' she thought. Lemei sighed.

Akari smiled. "It won't be for long. I just want to make sure that you heal quickly. I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you." Lemei sighed, giving in to his persuasion. She nodded softly.

~ ~

"I want spies over there now! If we're going to fool Carnele, we need to get a quick approach. This means we have to have trained people over there, waiting for us to attack. I am tired of waiting for this war to be over! Send our spies over to Carnele along with the ones that are already there. After that, send one fourth of the army to attack the palace. Send a second fourth to surround the city. Then send Akari to kill the Emperor," Tren planned. Yelling as he went to the many officials in the war room. "And I want Akari in here now!" He yelled at the messenger that stood in the doorway. 

The messenger went away to search for Akari as Tren continued. "I want the other half of the army to stay in Melaso in case an attack is made on us." Tren continued to review the plans to the officers.

~ ~

Lemei let out a soft cry and slapped Akari. She cradled her wounded wrist and looked up at Akari. All Akari was trying to do was clean her wounds. Akari grabbed her arm again, but Lemei struggled and broke free. "Don't you dare put that stuff near me again!" Lemei yelled. She was looking serious, but then started to smile and laugh, handing her arm back to Akari. He rebandaged her wrist, kissing it softly.

The messenger came through the door, stopping in the doorway. "The Duke would like to see you right away Commander," he reported. Akari gave Lemei the look of 'be back soon.' She smiled. 

~ ~

"Akari, so you could finally join us?" The duke said sarcastically. "Sit, will you?" Akari nodded a small 'yes lord, duke' and sat in an open chair. "As I have been saying, there will be an attack on the Carnele Empire. Akari, you will be leading the attack on the royal palace, and will assassinate the Emperor. There will be another attack made in the city. Is that clear?"

Akari nodded, "Yes, sire."

"Everyone is dismissed! Return to your duties and prepare for the final battle!" The Duke yelled out across the war room. Akari got up and was about to leave when Tren spoke his name. "Commander, I believe there's something you need to tell me."

Akari nodded walking towards him. "I've fallen in love with your sister." It was all he could say. And it said it all. "How many times do I have to tell you! She's not my sister!" Tren gapped, realizing the other part of the statement. "You what!?" He was astounded but soon regain his seriousness. "Well then, I guess you'd be happy to hear that I sending her to Palas while the battle is going on. She's done enough trouble already."

Akari was outraged. "You can't do this!" He wasn't furious with the Duke's decision, but with the fact that Lemei was leaving. 

"I can, and I will. Don't let your feelings get in the way Akari," Tren responded. Akari stamped off towards his own room where Lemei sat, waiting for him.

~ ~

Akari opened the door, finding Lemei sleeping under the covers of his bed. She had obviously gotten tired of waiting for him and decided to sleep instead. Akari crawled in the bed with her, looking at her sleeping face. "Lemei, I want to tell you how much I love you, how much care for you. But you'll seem so distant. I can't believe you're leaving. I don't want you to leave," Akari admitted. He stroked a hand against her cheek.

Lemei made the sudden movement and caught his hand, pulling Akari closer. "What did you say? About me leaving?" she asked, obviously oblivious to the fact that Akari loved her.

Akari nodded. "To Palas, the Duke is sending you off again."

Lemei sighed, she knew it was coming. Then the other part of his phrase came into her head. _What? He loved me? Was it true? No, no, not the powerful Asu Akari. Oh that liar, oh, oh, I'll get him!_ But part of her melted in some sense of relief. Her head became such a jumbled mess that all that came out was, "You...you..." She got out of the bed. "No...no...I...I...I," was all she could manage to say before she ran out of the room and down the hall.

~ ~

****

"You what?!" Lemei shouted, hitting her brother, although he was the Duke, he had a lot of nerve. "I decide against it. I'm not under your control anymore!" The Duke took a step towards her, grabbing hold of her arm. "You _will not_ talk to me that way. The plans are already underway. There's a guard coming from Palas to secure your trip and arrival. Now without further notice, I'm sending you off to your room where you will not escape again. You will pack your clothes and valuables and leave. I will not expect you back until this is over. Goodbye."

Lemei's face grew to anger. "Son of a Bitch," she cursed, taking her arm out of his grasp and walking rapidly out the door. "Hey! She's your mother too!" Tren laughed, sitting back in his chair as the guards walked out, running after Lemei. She still didn't know that she didn't have the same mother. He loved it when things went as planned.

Lemei took a few turns, cutting the guards off. She stopped at a corner, backing against a wall into the shadows, watching as the guards ran past. She waited a few minutes until their footsteps could hardly be heard before going back into the direction she came. She rushed into Akari's office, shutting the door behind her.

Lemei calmed down, shook everything off her and walked towards Akari's desk. She laid her hands on the desk, leaning on it until Akari noticed her. 

"I have important work, if there's anything you'd like, I'm sure someone else could do something for you," he spoke calmly. Lemei sighed and pulled up a chair. She inched her hand forwards, pulling the pen out of his hand. His hand followed the pen until he actually saw Lemei. 

"Akari, I'm leaving," Lemei announced as calmly as possible. Akari took his hand back, and leaned back in his chair. "I wish I could stay, but I decided that I'm not going back to Palas again. I don't want to get them involved, and I sure as hell don't want to make my brother happy." Lemei toyed with her fingers and paused in her statement. She sighed. "I'm not sure where I'll go, but it won't be Carnele. I'm not trying to go in there and stop them. And I'm not sure if I'll see you again. But it's better than staying here. I, I don't know anymore."

"Lemei, you're not leaving. Just go to Palas, please. I'd hate to see you hurt again. Hell, you're not even healed from your last adventure. Dammit Lemei," Akari said, with a rage, pounding his fist down on the desk. Lemei jumped for a moment, looking at his fist and up to his eyes. '_I need to leave he's not going to let me leave,'_ Lemei thought, seeing him look up at her. '_She's going to leave, I can't let her leave,'_ Akari thought. They both stood up at the same time. Lemei rushed towards the door, but Akari got there first, sliding between her and her way out.

"Lemei I..." Akari looked deep into her eyes. "I know," she said, "I know that you couldn't let me get hurt, but Akari, I need to leave. I don't want to leave you, but I need to leave." Akari nodded, bringing her closer. She let him, until her lips met his, but se pulled away at the last minute. Lemei looked furious. She had been turned into a situation that she could not get out of. "Lemei, You yourself said that you lied, you did not want to be in the army, if you stay here, you'll be sure that your fate will be sealed. Please, Lemei." She couldn't turn away from Akari, she could really see it in him, how much she meant to him. At that moment, she let go. She let go of all the rage she had built up inside, and all the rivalries going on between her and the Duke, Carnele and Melaso.

"I'll go," she whispered and silently moved away from him, letting him walk away from the door.

~

"Have fun with those long chats over fragrant cups of tea with Melerina will you? I always knew you'd fit right in. And we're so sad to see you go," Tren joked. He turned around and walked out of the hanger, where Lemei was about to be flown to Palas, Austuria from. In a lot of ways, he was happy to see her go. Finally he could return to strategizing without useless distractions. 'Akari wouldn't have those distractions either,' he thought.

Akari wasn't so thrilled about her leaving, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't bring himself to be there when she left, thinking it would only devastate him, so he left her a note, which she would find later, when she was unpacking. But at the last minute, he took his gut decision, decided that he couldn't bare to not see her one last time. 

He ran as fast as he could, but all he saw was the airship had already left, it was too late. Lemei wouldn't be back until this war was over. That could be too long for him. Somehow he truly knew it would be too long. It was already too long.


End file.
